Destined For Love
It´s amazing what a mere friendship with different kind of mammal can turn into A bond built on trust, care, affection and a love most true All of that has led to me becoming the happy and proud fox I am today No longer at odds with the city around me, thanks to a certain heroic bunny What happened to me and Judy is already a legendary story among the city´s inhabitants But there was something stronger than a friendship that we discovered between ourselves Judy and I are now at the finest and highest nightclub at the Wilde Times Resort Dining amidst the fancy lanterns, aquariums and art, it´s a really magnificent sight But not as magnificent as my bunny wife, who´s in her finest white satin dress, gloves, earrings and shoes We gaze at each other dreamily while drinking champagne from our glasses Eyeing me sweetly, you mention how handsome I look in my tux as we enjoy the club´s atmosphere Wilde Times has always been a great place, but it feels better now that we get to visit it together You look so happy as me memorize our early times together and how great they had been I always found you cute, but you´ve seemed to grow even more beautiful since then Our ways may have changed, but we still stayed true to our hearts Both of us dreaming to make Zootopia a better place for all of us Which has already started to happen to it, symbolized by this bond most wonderful For love is the most important thing in the life of any healthy mammal You look so beautiful in white there, just like you did in your wedding dress The translucent lighting and your shininess creates almost a blinding radiance Clasping paws and looking each other in the eyes, we´re grateful for what our love has become An unconditional love that´ll last through the years, from the dark of December to the warmth of June My honeybunny, you´re the only mammal I´d make any kind of compromises and sacrifices for any day And I´ll always be there in your heart, even when missing you when you´d be far away You showed me how there´s good in the world that´s worth cherishing and fighting for To me, the perfect example of that is this true love between prey and predator It shines between us strongly at the moment as I escort you to the dance floor chivalrously Smiling coyly and batting your eyelashes at me, you´re oozing with femininity With my hand holding yours and other hand on the small of your back, we´re ready for the dance The floor near the big window is free, so now´s our perfect chance From there, we can see all the night lights and attractions still shining at the park We´re really loving our stay in there, and we´ve already been there for almost a week With a wife like you, I feel like the world´s luckiest fox A beauty with the courage of an Amazonian warrior, yet the heart of a lovely young princess I already consider you the latter myself, since you´re the daughter of such a fine family in the countryside Can´t wait for us to settle down later and spend the rest of our lives there Yet together, we´d still travel through even the most dangerous of lands From dense jungles and swamps to deserts and the mightiest of mountains But nothing beats the romantic thrills I get to share with you, my darling Like swimming in the night in natural state or just lying in bed and cuddling Slowly and elegantly, we dance very close to the window, with love burning in my eyes Sweeping you off your feet, I give you the same smile I did when I stole kisses during our partner days Reaching out and touching me, you look me with a longing feeling Your beauty in its full glory here in the night is nothing short of breathtaking Closing your eyes, you place your paw on my chest as I do the same on your back during our embrace I kiss you everywhere, from your ears to your cheeks and nose With the moon and the park in the background, the romantic atmosphere here is just right We even do the heart shape gesture with our paws during the moment Life with you has truly shown what being in love is like We don´t have to walk apart or sleep alone at night anymore Kissing you again , I hold my bunny wife in my arms like the most valuable treasure in the world With a heroine like you among them, the entire ZPD deserves to feel proud You thank me for such a fine night, almost swooning in my arms during our kiss But the best is yet to come later tonight in our bedroom, my dear Carrots I´ve been at my happiest with you during the entirety of our married life No doubt that our bond was destined for love. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon stories